


Updates

by Epic_Handcrafted



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Handcrafted/pseuds/Epic_Handcrafted
Summary: Just keeping you all up-to-date!





	1. Chapter 1

All these mini stories will become one in the near future. There are hints and clues throughout the stories. One huge hint is in "Star frost lovers" and another in "Tri-Heart". Can you guess what will happen? Be sure to comment!


	2. There's a problem...

I tried to post a new chapter on Tri-Heart but when I paste the chapter, it cuts the whole entire thing in less than half. It only shows the first 4 lines :(


	3. Cooperation

I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the stories but I'd love some cooperation from you all, things such as suggestions or encouragement. Sorry for not posting lately though, I had lots of work.


End file.
